


The Window

by qwanderer



Series: brickverse [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra is what you see here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> As before, simply an approximation. At least this time the tools used are (mostly) accurate.
> 
> (ETA: last time I checked back the image links were borked so [here](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com/post/141377638599/the-works-the-window-to-the-soul-i-went-to-my) is the post where you can find them if they're not below)

_The work's the window to the soul._


End file.
